Cerca de Ti
by Deikan
Summary: Reto "La Quincena de Itachi Uke". Hay situaciones en la vida que son increíblemente extrañas, pero que buscamos conscientemente para sentirnos mejor con nosotros mismos.


**¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya tenía ganas de volver a publicar algo en FF. Y qué mejor manera que hacerlo participando en el reto "La Quincena de Itachi Uke". Antes de nada, gracias a Itara por invitarme a participar en este proyecto. Siempre anima que se acuerden de una n.n **

**Me gustaría decir que este "drabble" es bastante raro. Ni me convence ni me desagrada, es algo extraño. De hecho ha sido un proyecto de última hora que he decidido subir ya que hoy sólo hay un fic publicado y esta pareja nadie la ha cogido (y no me extraña, porque vaya tela xD). Podría llamarse un fic de "apoyo", pero tampoco me gusta calificarlo así. Simplemente es otra aportación al reto.**

**Y sin más os dejo leer tranquilas.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ y todos sus personas son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerca de Ti<strong>

Estaba extasiado. No comprendía cómo era capaz de haberse metido en una situación tan complicada a la par que extraña. Una sensación que le hacía sentirse lleno y vacío al mismo tiempo. Y mientras esos pensamientos surcaban su mente, Itachi se encontraba allí, con las piernas abiertas y las manos apoyadas sobre la pared, ayudándose para recibir las embestidas del peliblanco sin perder el equilibrio.

Un fuerte empujón le hizo gruñir al sentir la profundidad a la que el chico se hundía en su cuerpo. Notaba cada milimétrico movimiento, cada palpitación, cada suspiro que el de dientes afilados hacía chocar contra su nuca. Negar que era bueno en su tarea sería faltar a la verdad, ya que incluso en esa situación de humillante sumisión Itachi sentía que no estaba recibiendo nada más que lo que merecía… Y lo preocupante era que le gustaba.

De vez en cuando el peliblanco agarraba su erección y emitía un gruñido indescifrable. Seguramente sonreía con prepotencia, se dijo Itachi, al notar su hinchado y tieso miembro preparado para ser desahogado. Le apretaba en un masaje pausado, ascendente y descendente, poniéndolo más duro y haciendo que creciese un poco más, si eso era posible. Y poco a poco aceleraba el ritmo y la fuerza de su agarre para, cuando el moreno se encontraba en el límite de su aguante, soltarle sin previo aviso ni compasión, agarrándose en su lugar de las caderas del Uchiha para meterse con renovadas fuerzas en su interior. E Itachi hacia acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llevarse la mano a su pene y masturbarse él mismo en busca del alivio del orgasmo. Era una especie de mudo compromiso al que había llegado consigo mismo y por el cual se obligaba a recibir sólo las atenciones que el amigo de su hermano quisiese darle. Ni más ni menos. Ese sería su castigo por todo el dolor que le había causado a Sasuke aquel día que ya quedaba tan lejano en la memoria. Aunque no le resultaba tan duro como pudiera parecer.

Un calambre en su bajo vientre le advirtió de que no quedaba mucho para que todo concluyese.

Para él era excitante y peligroso encontrarse haciendo eso tan cerca de su hermano, la persona más importante de su vida y a la que le había truncado todo sueño de futuro. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Ser sometido por él -la persona más cercana al benjamín de los Uchiha en esos instantes- le ayudaba a sentirse más próximo a su hermano, a su pequeña esperanza de vida y futuro; a sentirse más próximo a ese efímero instante de placer, un segundo tan intenso y breve que le había hecho comprender a lo que se refería Deidara cada vez que gritaba que el arte era una explosión.

Y así era, en el más literal de los sentidos. El arte era seducción. El arte era placer. El arte era sentirse invadido por una sustancia extraña en el mismo momento en que de su garganta salía un gruñido de júbilo y éxtasis mientras su semen resbalaba pegajoso sobre su piel. Y el arte también era la sensación de vacío que le provocaba el ver alejarse a la única persona que le había hecho sentir cosas tan intensas y profundas, dejando tras de sí la nada de la existencia humana.

Itachi tenía claro que lo que hacía con Suigetsu era arte... pero nunca lo reconocería.

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo dejar de lado mi vena ItaDei. Hasta cuando escribo al Uchiha con otra pareja me sale su reconocimiento hacia el rubio, jajaja. Bueno, ¿y qué tal ese Suigetsu? Ya os dije que era raro. Espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente fic (mi primero oficial según lo pedí) del reto!**


End file.
